


Training Holiday

by lilmoongodess



Category: Avengers
Genre: 69, Clint is still a sassy mouth, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, bottom!steve (eventually), bottom!tony, cock kink, im just racking up the kinks jeez, mile high club (sort-of), paint play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmoongodess/pseuds/lilmoongodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates the cold. Tony finds a way to help, but he has to involve the other Avengers. (but not in the way you think, you presh pervs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion to Anniversary, set approx 2 months after the events in that story.  
> its supposed to be multi-chaps, i'm working as much as i can lol
> 
> also have lots of little nods to other favorite stony fics, can you find them?
> 
> concrit,kudos,naked celebrities,cookies,and love are welcome <3
> 
> enjoy!

"Its cold."

"Its January, Tony. Its supposed to be cold." Steve suppressed a shiver and glanced out the windows of the penthouse. The late afternoon sky was steel grey and frost lined the tower's windows. The city below looked like a graveyard, all of the usually sparkling lights dimmer in the cold, the shapes of buildings looking huddled and stony. Even though it was a balmy 76 inside, Steve couldn't seem to get completely warmed. It was psychosomatic, the doctors at SHIELD had told him. Just throwbacks to his time in the ice. Cold would forever subconsciously remind him of sleeping under the Arctic, locked in perpetual winter.

Steve hated it. 

He'd tried everything to conquer it. Even had gone so far as to inflict a seasonal training session on the Avengers up on the Arctic circle. It really hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. The entire group was miserable the entire time (with Tony complaining the loudest of course).

Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was one person who hadn't been miserable, although Steve didn't figure there was a time when Thor COULD be absolutely miserable at all. (Unless it came to *cough* family issues.)

Thor had laughed the entire week they had spent in the highest stretches of the Yukon. "Tis like the springtime in Asgard! We bathe naked in the rivers in weather such as this! Woe if ever you should venture into Joutenheim! There surely you would know true cold." And then Clint had taught him about snowball fights and actually, snowballs could make for pretty good projectiles when you factored them into a training session with an engineering genius, two master assassins and a man whose primary offense was throwing things. Thor took to it beautifully, and several large snow forts (and several large snow craters) had dotted the landscape afterwards. But still the cold remained and it had drained all of the mere mortals slowly. 

Even Steve himself, who generally could take anything with relative equanimity (though Tony liked to push it sometimes), had found Thor's constant good cheer a little grating. He couldn't help it. He had been bone-deep cold and there had only been one relief from it.

Since they had become lovers two months ago, Steve and Tony had bunked together the entire time on the training mission. The rest of the team had been thrilled that they'd finally gotten together, and Clint had made sure the rest of the team's tents were pitched far enough away from Steve and Tony to "not hear any of the soul-scarring noises of our parents having sex." 

That actually had made him smile, and he couldn't bring himself to move the tent closer. Tony was loud when they made love. Loud and hot.

And not just in the insanely pleasurable, sexual way, either.

Tony's body was like a furnace!

And that had made the cold nights (and by extension the entire training mission) much more tolerable, wrapped naked around each other in the custom-sized sleeping bag Tony had designed for them. 

It was a joy that transferred back home as well. Winter had been brutal so far in New York, with the temperature dipping well down into the negative numbers. But the tower was always warm indoors and Tony was his own personal heater at night in their bed. 

Still, Steve wished that spring would hurry up and get here already.

Something on his face must've clued Tony in because the genius had gone into a quiet moment. That was rare and usually meant that there were plans brewing inside that dark haired head. "Something wrong?" Steve murmured, reaching out for his lover.

Tony raised and eyebrow and slid into Steve's arms, nuzzling into Steve's shoulder. Steve shuddered in pleasure, feeling Tony's heat press against him. Tony was a sensual, hedonistic creature and never failed to seize a moment for physical contact. Sure enough, though still quiet, Tony rocked his body gently against Steve's, lifting his mouth to kiss along Steve's jaw.

"I might ask you the same thing, gorgeous." The reply was slightly muffled through his kisses. "You look like you want to punch General Winter in the face."

Steve smiled. He understood that reference. "Just a little winter blues, I guess. Its nothing."

Tony abruptly pulled away from him with a little manic smile and a gleam in his beautiful coffee-colored eyes. "NOPE!" He barked loudly, clapping his hands together. "Can't have this! JARVIS!" He called into the air, gesturing wildly. "Call up JFK, get the jet primed."

"Tony," Steve started, a warning tone in his voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trust me, lover. You'll like this!" Tony's smile grew brighter, making Steve's heart flip in his chest. It was a real, honest smile, one that he only gave people he cared about. Steve saw it more often than anyone and he treasured every single time. Tony was happy and that made him happy. Of course, Tony was usually happiest when he was making someone else happy, which had been mainly Steve here recently.

Shaking his head, feeling his own smile answering, Steve continued, "Don't. You know that I don't need any-."

"Cap, its really not that big of a deal. You know this!" Tony wasn't looking at him, his fingers flipping through a holo-projection of what looked like property listings. There were pictures of houses and boats and locales that Steve had never even heard of before. "Ahhhh, c'mon, where are you?" Tony muttered, frowning. Steve resisted the urge to lean in and kiss those lips that were now twisting down into a pouty frown. "JARVIS? Where's the CapSizing at?" He winked at Steve. 

Steve blinked back. The what?

Tony chuckled as JARVIS replied, "Sir, the CapSizing is currently moored off the coast of Gan, in the Maldives. She was sent to help the redevelopment of the nation after the 2004 tsunami, and remains as a supplemental research base for Stark Industries MarBionics. Currently captained by Captain Martine St. Croix, and crewed by-"

"Yes, yeah, good, good. Awesome. Isn't that big giant underwater hole in the Maldives?" Tony was now engrossed with something else on the holoscreens as JARVIS replied in the negative, flicking through schedules and nav charts and...massage oils? Steve was pretty sure he got that one wrong. He shook his head and moved out a hand, grabbing Tony's. Tony paused in his jabbering and looked up. "What? Its gonna be epic. She's got twelve decks, heli-pad, huge personal suite and balcony. And-" 

Steve cupped his other hand over Tony's mouth. That got the expected lick, but Steve didn't move it. "Tony we just can't up and split. What about protecting New York?" Nothing made him feel worse than the idea of abandoning his post, leaving innocents undefended.

Tony rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry against Steve's palm. Steve raised an eyebrow and dropped his hand. "We'll call in some favors from the Four!" 

"Reed told you that we owed them after that last incident with the intelligent Roombas, remember? You can't just invent favors and call them in." 

Tony looked at him like he'd lost his mind, waving a pointed finger like a sword before him. "No, no no no no. Reed totally did not save the day on that one. Seriously, that friggin' goddamn Stretch Armstrong reject-" Tony was getting the fire lit in him, and Steve was beginning to regret opening his mouth. "JAVIS get me Richards, now! It was MY idea to use the phase inducers...goddamn glory hog, seriously what does Sue even see in him?" Tony was now pulling up the notes from that particular mission, and Steve tried talking over him to get his attention. 

"Belay that JARVIS." Talking wasn't going to work. Tony hated when someone stole the credit or the thunder or his momentum. Steve sighed and grabbed Tony's wrist, yanking him close and kissing him hard, smothering the fighting words on the smaller man's lips.

"Mmmm....." Tony relaxed instantly, melting against Steve's body. Ohhhh, that sweet heat. Steve wrapped his arms around the genius and lifted him slightly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Tony returned his kiss with a challenge of a slick length of tongue, daring Steve to answer it. More heat curled up inside him, but Steve smiled and pulled away. "Play nice, okay? We don't need to go anywhere. And we don't need to tick the Four off."

Tony harrumphed and plunked his head against Steve's chest. "Reed still didn't save our asses." he grumbled. Steve just nodded, humoring him. He rubbed his fingers into Tony's lower back, squeezing and massaging. Tony let out a truly indecent moan and wriggled closer. The heat flared again, surging through him and flowing into every extremity. He felt the curl of Tony's mouth against his chest, even through the heavy sweater he wore. "Trying to distract me, Cap?" Tony's voice was low and rough and when he looked up at Steve through dark, thick lashes, licking his lips, Steve's body jolted in response. "Well then..." Tony started, moving as if he was sinking down. Oh God, yes. Steve bit his lip as Tony bent forward-

And promptly spun out of his arms and back to the display. "C'mon, honeypop, you know that sex as a distraction only works when you're trying to stop me from getting my way." Tony laughed, "And I am not trying to get MY way here, Steve. I'm trying to get YOUR way. This is good, you need this. We need this. C'mon!" 

Cue the pout. A pouty Tony was damn near impossible to ignore or deny. It was private button Steve had, and Tony knew it. And never failed to push it. 

Feeling his ground slipping, Steve cast around for another line of defense. "We can't just leave the team on their own to fend for themselves, Tony." He crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating. He really didn't want to leave the team behind, jetting off to who knows where for how long. The Avengers were his family, the best he'd ever had. Tony knew that, felt the same way.

Tony paused at that, getting quiet once again. This time it unnerved him. The genius' eyes were lighting up with that look. The one that either promised loud explosions or wicked sex. Surprisingly, however, it wasn't either of those. 

"So we'll take them with us. We'll all go! We just did a training session in the Arctic, so now we'll do one in the tropics! Underwater combat! Jungle guerrila war-games! Complete with war paint and jambi sticks!" 

The last two statements clearly were not to Tony's taste, if his tone was anything to go by, but he'd effectively caught Steve's interest with the possible opportunities. Clint was weak when it came to aquatic conflicts, his acrobatics experience not translating as well as it could to deep sea diving. Natasha was brilliant at tactical urban ops in close quarters, Steve could use the jungles as a way to push that level higher, expand her ability. Thor and Hulk were still unknowns as to their experience in the water, but Banner had spent time in jungles, he could be-

"Gotcha!" Tony crowed triumphantly.

 

 

"And if Logan shreds the couch, he's gonna be buying me a new one. I don't care what he does in his own house, claws up his curtains, pees in the corner, whatever. Its MY house and-"

Tony couldn't hear himself talk anymore over the sound of the chopper blades whirring. Being the billionaire extraordinaire that he was, of course they were going to be flown from the tower to JFK airport via helicopter. Driving was so pedestrian. Steve just gave him a patient nod, and Clint's eyes were rolling. Bruce just laughed and shook his head. Natasha was ignoring him as usual, and Thor was waving cheerfully and rigorously at the figures standing on the helipad seeing them off.

Wouldn't it just figure that Steve had to call in the X-men to 'house-sit' the tower and NYC while they were gone? Thank god Storm was in charge instead of that dipshit, Summers. Bad enough that Logan had come along. He'd have to restock his entire liquor stash when he got back. And his cigar stash. And probably have the couch reupholstered.

Whatever. If it meant that Steve was finally getting a vacation, he'd install a fucking doggy door for the Wolverine. That image actually tickled him and he chuckled, earning him a warm smile from Steve. And that was just awesome.

Steve worked entirely too hard. He was always volunteering or offering to help, and not just around the house either! Steve- and he made sure he was Steve Rogers when he did it, gave so much of his free time to veteran's groups or children's hospitals, hell even ANIMAL shelters. (He'd barely dodged the last attempt to bring pets into the tower, dammit.) Coupled with his work as Captain America, leader of the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes (yeah, Tony loved that), there was barely time to eke out for their blossoming romance.

Not that Steve was lacking or failing in that aspect. Oh hell no. Steve was a perfect boyfriend. He sent Tony flowers (Tony didn't care, he loved snapdragons and roses), took him out to dinner (even insisting on PAYING, how fucking charming was that!?), gave him MASSAGES (oh god the absolute best thing about Steve was his hands- okay second-third-...fuck, how could he keep count or even rank 'em?). In the very short free time they had together, Steve made every moment count. Tony was putty in his big, strong super-soldier hands.

That's why Tony had to put every one of his not-so-inconsiderable wiles to work getting Steve to agree to this "training holiday". A few 'team building exercises' and a few war games and they would have two weeks of nothing but sun and fun! Surf and turf! Sex and candy! 

The smile stayed on his face all the way to the airport. And almost all the way across the globe on his private jet. It only slipped momentarily during a (well-justified, fuck you very much) sulk about Steve turning him down on the offer to join the mile-high club. Something about teammates hearing them fuck and noise and whatever. Ugh. Steve was lucky Tony found most of his polite charms endearing, otherwise he'd be seriously rethinking their relationship. Okay, no he wouldn't, but Tony was just horny like ALL the time. With a gift like Steve as his pleasure-keeper, how the hell could he NOT be? Plane rides were usually really boring and he'd always had something to entertain himself. 

Six hours into the trip, somewhere over the eastern Atlantic, the rest of the team were now in various states of sleep/rest/creepy sleeping-with-your-eyes-open thing (ugh, he'd never get used to that about Clint), and Tony decided that he really could not survive without some form of relief. 

"C'mon, c'mere with me." Tony nudged Steve's shoulder briefly and stood up, stretching. "Steve. Steeeve, c'mon." He reached out a hand, waggling his fingers impatiently. Steve yawned and looked up at him, a little bleary-eyed. Had he been asleep?

Steve took Tony's hand, face coming more online and began looking suspicious. "What? What do you want?"

Oh that question always got Tony so excited. Even if it was suspicious sounding. He made a hurt face and pouted his lip out. Steve always fell for the pouty lip. "I'm hungry, come make me an omelet."

"Now? Tony its..." Steve looked around trying to find a time display. Tony aught to get him a watch. A really awesome watch. Like a James Bond watch, but BETTER. One with a laser and a tracking signal, OH and one of those magnets. But also with a holoscreen projector, and an interface to JARVIS and the suit, yeah! He kicked that new note to the back of his mind. Focus, Tony. 

"Yes, its late. But I'm hungry and you make the best omelets ever. Please?" He quivered his lower lip and turned on the puppy eyes too, just for a little extra push. Tony Fucking Stark, yeah. Irresistible. 

Steve sighed and let Tony pull him along to a stairwell that led down into the galley. The attendants were all in their bunks, being late as it was, so the kitchen was dim and deserted. Tony wasted absolutely no time in pushing (well, guiding, you couldn't really PUSH Steve anywhere, damn man was like a fucking tank) Steve up against the bulkhead and wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, drawing him down for a filthy kiss. Tony had learned exactly what Steve liked and could reduce his resistance in less than a minute. This fact had been repeatedly proven. (God, he loved the Scientific Method when it worked in his favor.)

But apparently Steve wasn't going to need any sort of convincing on Tony's part. Seconds after Tony's lips met his, Steve let out a quiet groan and grabbed Tony's ass, grinding their hips together. Ahhh, yeah, feeling Steve growing hard against him was never getting old. 

"Quick and quiet." Steve murmured against his lips, hand already dropping down to Tony's pants.

"Goddamn, you're so brutally hot when you talk like that. Did I ever tell you that- ahhh!" Steve had gotten inside and was fisting his length, guiding it out of his open fly. Long, strong fingers began stroking him just right and giving a little twist to the wrist that had Tony's knees threatening to give out. Steve just covered Tony's mouth with another kiss and sucked on his tongue. Tony's words just melted into hot little whimpers and moans as he let Steve lead. 

Their lips parted and Steve mouthed along Tony's cheek to suck at his earlobe. "Can you stay quiet for me, Tony? Without me kissing you quiet?" His hand stilled on Tony's cock and Tony choked back a protest, biting down on his lip with a hard nod. "Good," Steve rasped. "Because I know you like it when I talk." Steve's hand resumed moving, Tony's eyes sliding shut as Steve worked him. "I don't do it often, you talk more than enough for both of us. But," Steve traced the shell of Tony's ear with his tongue tip, mirroring the movement with his fingertip over Tony's slit, now slick with drops of precome. "Sometimes, I feel inspired. Like right now," Steve continued, the low, sexy timbre of his voice was molten pleasure into Tony's brain, right down his spine, coursing into his cock. "Seeing you come apart in my hands, Tony. _Fuck, it gets my dick so hard for you_." 

Tony buried his face in Steve's neck, nearly chewing through his tongue in frantic bid to stay silent, his hips bucking at the insanely hot bolt of pleasure Tony got from hearing Steve talk dirty. His fingers were gripping Steve's huge biceps so tightly there would be welts.

"You make me feel so good, love making you feel good, too. God, Tony, I can feel your cock getting harder. I can't wait until we can get naked together again, and I can feel you get harder inside me, fucking me until you make me come. Want you to fuck me on my back so you can watch me, so I can show you how hard, how good you make me come, Tony." Steve's hand had resumed stroking, quicker now, and it was everything Tony could do to keep quiet and cling to Steve's body. "Ohhh, Tony, yes. You're dripping. Wish I could suck you right now, taste you. You want that, baby? You want me to drop to my knees and suck your dick?"

Tony was so fucking close to the breaking point, his whole body vibrating with tension and pleasure as Steve pumped his cock in the little empty kitchen, 65,000 fucking feet above the fucking Atlantic Ocean. Steve called him _baby_. The rare endearment was just more fuel to the fire. Steve's cock was hot and hard in his pants, rocking against his hip in time with Steve's strokes on his cock. He wanted very much for Steve to suck him off right now, wanted to suck Steve off, wanted them to suck each other off together. Why the hell have they never sixtynined!? That was in dire need of corr-

 

"Come for me, Tony. Want to feel it." In the space of a heartbeat, Tony’s thoughts melted into a singular shared focus: Steve and their pleasure right here and now. Eyes squeezed shut, Tony felt Steve shift and move and suddenly felt the bicep under his fingers begin moving in time with his other arm. Tony's eyes popped open and he pulled back just far enough to look down, watching Steve stroking his cock in time with Tony's.

"Together," Tony rasped, shifting his hips and lining his cock up against Steve's. They both choked back moans as their hot, hard flesh touched. Steve flexed every muscle in a gorgeous shudder, and pushed Tony back a step through his grip on his cock. "C'mon, together, Steve. Please, I‘m so close!" Tony's voice was barely audible through his ragged breaths.

"I know." Steve panted, and Tony's jaw dropped as he watched. Steve lowered his grips and touched the swollen tips of their cocks together, their slits both wet and looked obscenely like little mouths as they bumped and slid together. Tony wanted to scream at the pure kink and bucked his hips. The fucking visual was so goddamn hot and lit the fuse to orgasm. " _Oh Tony...baby, I'm gonna come_..." Steve grated in a tight, hot whisper, pumping their cocks in his fists, keeping the tips kissing together. The sensation was like a shower of brilliant sparks down through his shaft, " _Ohhnn, Tony!_ " Steve gasped, voice going high and soft and breaking as he began to come. 

Tony clenched down on a cry at hearing, seeing, feeling Steve orgasm and came too, their cum pulsing and shooting, splashing head on against the other. The feel of the wet pulse against his coming cock slit was making him come harder! It began dripping down over each other's cocks. Fat, pearly white drops splashed to the floor.

A harsh breath rattled out of him and Tony surged forward into Steve's arms, hanging on tightly because gravity was damned determined to make him its bitch. Steve was shivering like a fly stung stallion, releasing their cocks and reaching over to grab a soft kitchen towel to clean up with. He slid one arm around Tony's waist and held him close and tight as he tended, giving kisses and hot sighs and little smiles. 

"Steeeeve." Tony murmured, sounding drunk as his lover gently tucked his cock away.

"Mmm?" 

"Where did you learn that trick?"

Steve tossed the towel onto the floor, pushing it around with his foot to mop up. Tony pulled away enough to see a brilliant, scarlet blush blossom down over the pleasure flush on Steve's pale skin. God damn that was a beautiful sight. Tony raised a hand and put the other over his arc reactor. "You can tell me. I solemnly swear I won't tell anyone about your incredibly awesome, and may I just say, extremely hot newfound love of kinkiness." Tony's voice was loopy and low as he leaned in to pepper kisses all over Steve's blushing neck.

"I didn't learn about it anywhere. I -" Steve rubbed a big hand over the back of his neck while squeezing Tony's waist. "Like I said," Steve ducked his blonde head and looked up at Tony through lowered lashes, which punched Tony's gut with wild romantic feels, "I was just inspired." Steve's gaze flickered uncertainly, and with a lip bite, Tony's gut got punched again. "Was it- okay?" 

Tony was still laughing twenty minutes later. Loud enough to wake the whole plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long to update.  
> hope you like it!
> 
> Felt like something different for sexy times, don't see a lot of it in fics. 
> 
> Also i'm fucking sick of winter and I wanted a tropical getaway. Don't you?

As soon as Steve stepped off the plane, his already good mood (thanks to the amazing sex in the galley) grew to a new height. Warm, humid tropical air filled his lungs, bringing with it earthy and lush scents of the surrounding tropical island.  A hand at his waist gave a squeeze and Steve smiled wider as Tony sidled up to him.  
  
"Let's go, the dock is-" 

  
Tony's explanation was cut off as a loud, joyful whooping noise blurred past them in a flurry of handsprings and backflips. Clint was laughing in pure delight, a sound Steve rarely heard from the archer. Such sounds were usually only had when there were new trick arrows or a particularly difficult shot had been executed with perfection. 

A softer chuckling sound reached his ears, and Steve glanced over to see Natasha following him, shouldering her bag. He was treated to yet another rare sight, a smile - a real one- curling her lips. She looked back at Steve and rolled her eyes, but the smile remained. "C'mon, you little five year old, I'm not hauling your bag for you." Natasha called out to Clint. Clint just laughed and backflipped back to the plane to snatch up the bag and bowcase that Bruce was holding out for him.  The scientist chuckled, -another rarity -wow, and shook his head. 

"You can't blame me, Tash. How many tropical details have we ever actually had?" Clint said, jogging back to her. Tony was gesturing broadly, flapping his hands, trying to herd them into moving. He was grinning too, looking indulgent and pleased over all this. The sun warmed Steve from the outside, but Tony's smile warmed him from within. 

"Two." Natasha said, not bothering to elaborate. But then she rarely did. Steve grabbed his bag and the art portfolio that concealed his shield that Thor helpfully was holding out for him, nodding his thanks. Thor carried the suitcase armor that Tony traveled with, and Steve was pleased to see the amount of trust he had extended towards the team to allow Thor to do so.

  
"I know! So you can't! Stark, this is fucking great!" Clint jogged on towards the road Tony pointed to, and Steve guessed it led to the dock. 

  
"Don't thank me just yet, William Tell. Wait til you see what's coming!" And the smug glee that Tony radiated just made Steve chuckle. Tony glanced over at him, "I'm serious. Just wait." And Tony winked and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Thor and Bruce followed, exchanging quiet conversation.   
  


The walk was a short one, seeing as how the island they'd landed on was smaller than a city block.  The dock stretched out into clear, turquoise water edged with white sand.  The lush tropical greenery was all laced around them, dancing in a wonderful breeze.  Steve inhaled deeply, feeling the deepest of the cold in his bones melting away.  They walked up to Clint and Natasha, who were waiting at the end. Clint was frowning at what was tied to the dock.  
  


"Um, seriously, Stark? This is the big deal?" Clint gestured at the speed boat. "Its not. Can't be. Its too small for you to even try to compensate with." He snarked with a grin, and Natasha actually giggled before Tony answered.  
  


"You keep it up, you can fucking swim out, jackass." Tony snarked back fondly. "This is just our ride to get us out to her." Another smug grin as Tony pointed off to the west. Everyone looked, but there was only a jut of the island in sight. Until...  
  


A loud sea horn sounded and emerging from behind the  tangle of trees was the biggest sailboat Steve had ever seen! It was a massive, three masted schooner, like a modern-day pirate ship. Its hull was gleaming red, and surprisingly, only hints of gold were seen. The rest of the boat was polished wood.  It was absolutely gorgeous!  
  


Tony had already gotten onto the speedboat and fired it up, yelling at them to get on board. "C'mon! She's even sexier close up!" The five of them quickly boarded along with their gear, and with all Tony Stark flair, he opened the throttle and they roared out of the shallows at high speed. Clint was still laughing and whooping something about waterskiing, Steve thought.   
  


The closer they got, the larger the ship seemed to grow. In large gold lettering, "Horizon Chaser" gleamed in the early afternoon sunlight. The masts stretched to the sky, the network of ropes swaying gracefully between the furled sails.  As the speedboat slowed upon approach, Tony spoke loudly over the sound of the engine.  
  


"The CapSizing was too tied up doing sciency-things. Besides, this girl," he pointed proudly,"she's brand new, its her maiden voyage! 306 feet, tops the Eos by one foot, and I didn't care about trying to beat the Maltese Falcon. That thing is fucking ugly as  Clint's naked ass. GAH!" He spluttered as Clint deftly splashed then smacked him with a bright orange fender. "I will keelhaul you, Clint. I so will."  
  


"No you won't. She's gorgeous, Tony." Steve planted a kiss on Tony's temple, and Clint gave the now-customary gagging noise. Natasha had already flung the rope to the waiting deck hands and was halfway up the ladder. Thor followed, laughing, but Bruce remained motionless on the cushioned seat, looking up at the boat. Steve frowned and bent low so that Bruce could hear him speak quietly, "Is everything alright, Bruce? You're not seasick, are you?"

  
  
Bruce gave that soft, self-depreciating smile and shook his shaggy head. "No, its not that Steve. Its just...its a really beautiful boat. I'm...I don't want..." He began. Tony had noticed them speaking and he dropped down beside Bruce, making the boat bob and toss slightly.

  
  
"Hey, Big Man. You're not gonna," Tony stood up...and Steve's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open...as Tony began to dance and sing, "Rock the boat! Don't rock the boat, baby! Rock the boat!"  And Clint called down, singing back "DON'T TIP THE BOAT OVER!" and together they kept singing above and below "Rock the boat!" getting Bruce laughing and clambering up the ladder.  Steve, ever marveling at his lover's sense of humor and caring, was the last up the ladder, resisting the urge to reach up and give Tony's lovely ass a squeeze in thanks.  Bruce could easily get down on himself, and Tony never missed a chance to cheer him up. One more point in this trip's favor, Steve counted, stepping down onto the highly polished deck. He looked around in awe at the beautiful boat. Everything was gleaming wood, neatly coiled ropes and polished brass. There was no sleek and modern steel or black enamel that Tony seemed so fond of as it featured in much of the Tower's design.  It looked like this boat was something out of the 1800's, right down to the red and green real oil lamps hanging port and starboard. The masts speared skyward, his gaze traveling up and up and up, until he blinked in surprise. Clint was swinging through the rigging like it was a trapeze!

  
  
"You break it, you bought it, Dag Hammerskull!" Tony shouted up to Clint, getting a grinning, upside-down flip-off in reply. "Seriously, one of the finest pieces of nautical beauty in the world and he treats it like its a goddamn McDonald's PlayPlace." Shaking his head, Tony continued to mutter as he gestured for Steve to follow him fore, towards an open hatch. Deckhands all saluted, smiling and Steve saluted back. Tony just waved vaguely and stepped down onto the narrow stair leading below.   
  


The stair led down further, but Tony stepped off at the first landing, heading down a narrow hallway. Guest cabins were glimpsed through more polished wood doors. Bruce and Natasha had already claimed two of the six they passed. Tony kept going until they reached the very end of the hall, all the way fore. "Captain's Suite" was engraved on a brass plate on the door.  
  
Steve's lips twisted in a wry grin as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder before the door was opened. "Tony, I'm not going to displace the Captain on his own boat. We can sleep in one of the other cabins."  
  


Tony just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He didn't say a word, keeping his eyes on Steve as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Reluctantly, Steve sighed and followed him in. The sigh turned to a gasp in his throat and he choked for a few seconds before inhaling in renewed awe.  
  


The cabin was a luxurious dream. Windows stretched along the foreward hull from port to starboard, giving a spectacular view of the ocean, the island green on the edge. A solid mahogany four-poster,queen-sized bed was positioned just to the left of the door, so that when its occupant woke up, they would see nothing but the sea.  Matching bedside tables, desk and dressers filled out the room. An ensuite bathroom was peeking gleaming marble from the right, hinting that it was just as opulent as its attached bedroom.  Steve spun slowly, blinking a few times. It never failed to catch him off-guard exactly HOW rich Tony was. 

  
Tony was watching him with a small, pleased smile on his face, pulling out his phone and tapping, before moving around the room and tapping the desktop. "J. You with us, buddy?" Tony said, gesturing broadly over the desk and pulling up a hologram display. 

  
"As always, with aplomb, Sir. Home server successfully online and interfaced with the Horizon Chaser. Welcome aboard, Captain." 

  
"Thanks, JARVIS." Steve said evenly. It didn't surprise him that the seemingly old-fashioned boat would be outfitted with the latest technology. Tony could seldom go less than an hour without it. "Tony, I'm still not turning the Captain out of his quarters." He said firmly. 

  
Tony smirked and moved over to him, sliding his arms up around Steve's neck. "These aren't the real Captain's quarters. They just call it that on the layout. She's got a cabin aft, under the wheelhouse. The crew have bunks under that. This is a pleasure-craft, babe, and we're in the best cabin for pleasure." He tugged Steve's head down for a hot kiss, not letting Steve speak. Steve couldn't possibly resist Tony's kisses, and combined with the relief that he wouldn't be depriving someone of their room, the room itself became an all-too good temptation to resist. He seized Tony around the waist and hoisted him up, before tumbling them both down onto the bed, kisses going from slow and hot to fast and messy. Between gasps and grunts and Tony's pleased laughter, they were quickly naked and fully intent on going all the way right then and there when a sudden loud pounding sounded on the door.  
  


"MOM! DAD! CAN WE GO NOW!?" Clint bellowed through barely concealed laughter. "WE WANNA GO SWIMMING AND SNORKELING AND WATERSKIING AND FISHING AND- " The words were cut off with a strangled gargle as Natasha started berating Clint in Russian and Thor's laughter boomed. Tony growled and started yelling about Clint being grounded without supper, and tried in vain to keep Steve on top of him, but Steve's amorous mood was effectively shuttered when the captain the boat's captain, that was gonna take a little adjusting to) beeped over the intercom that they were ready to cast off at Tony's order.  
  


"Steeeeeebe. C'mooonnnn. Sssseeeeeeeex." Tony whined, clinging to Steve's limbs, sneaking in licks and kisses on skin that Steve was quickly covering in a pair of shorts and a short sleeved button up. Steve just laughed and pulled Tony up with his superior strength.  
  


"We can pick this up tonight, sweetheart." Steve said, pecking Tony's grumpy pout and smacking his butt briskly. "C'mon and show me what this tub can do."  
  


Tony crossed his arms and pointed accusingly before slipping into a short, SHORT pair of shorts and a button shirt he didn't bother to button. The arc reactor gleamed at him, his own personal beacon. "You're just trying to distract me by getting me to show off my toys." He folded his hand under again, slouching. "And it totally works. C'mon. Gonna impress the hell out of your perfect ass." Tony marched out of the cabin, Steve in his wake, meeting a more relaxed-looking Bruce in the hall, now dressed in a tshirt and shorts. "Nice bermudas, Big Science! Casting off, lets go kids!" Tony shouted as he bounded up the stairwell into the open air. Steve and Bruce just shared an amused glance and went up after.  
  


The others were all on deck waiting. Thor hailed them loudly from where he stood on top of the wheelhouse, Mjolnir thrust proudly upwards, wind blowing his long blonde hair like it was one of those swashbuckler movies he'd watched. He, too, was dressed in a tshirt that declared, 'THUNDER FROM DOWN UNDER' (a reference Steve didn't get) and shorts. Somehow, it did nothing to diminish his presence. "I decree only the fairest of winds and skies for our voyage, shield-brothers and shield-maiden!" his booming laugh echoed over the water as the wind did indeed pick up, a fine steady westerly breeze.  
  


"Well, shit. You heard the god!" Tony called out to the captain, standing at the helm in the large wheelhouse window. With a smile and a salute, she began barking out orders.  The crew, startled out of staring in awe at Thor, jumped to and worked like a well oiled machine, and Steve was only a little surprised to see Clint and Natasha working with them, hauling ropes.  
  
In a matter of moments, the large sails unfurled as they dropped, billowing open in the breeze, courtesy the Thunder God. Steve laughed as Clint scaled the center mast with the ease of a monkey and perched at the very top, shouting happily into the warm wind.  
  


Steve had half a mind to help go haul anchor, but as he turned to look, the automated winch was already pulling the heavy anchor up smoothly with hardly a sound. Of course Tony would have nothing but well-maintained machines.   
  


"Hey, Steve! Come meet the command crew!" Tony called, and Steve hurried after him, quickly adapting to the roll of the deck under his feet as they picked up speed over the waves. The nose of the ship turned out towards the broad horizon and Steve smiled, feeling excited for what was to come.  
  


******  
  
The afternoon had been full of sunlight and laughter. They explored the ship, finding stashes of snorkeling and scuba equipment, inner tubes and wakeboards, fishing gear- including harpoons! It seemed like every sea-bound pastime you could think of, Tony's crew had it covered. Once they reached the deep waters, Clint had challenged Thor to a fishing contest.  
  
Never one to back down from a challenge, Thor had refused to be bested after Clint hauled in a big yellow-fin tuna, launching himself into the ocean in a spectacular dive, powered by Mjolnir, returning with a large red octopus that put up one hell of a fight. They all had a hand in trying to put the creature down. Tony came away with a few sucker marks on his arm that Clint teased him mercilessly about in between spates of arguing with Thor over who won.  
  


"He cheated! He used the hammer!" Clint said around a mouthful of freshly grilled octopus. "C'mon, Tash, back me up here! I couldn't possibly beat that! Besides, it was a FISHING contest, not a 'random sea creature' contest!" But Natasha just shrugged and took a delicate bite of tuna, murmuring appreciatively to Bruce, who had offered to help cook up the catches. Bruce actually blushed and smiled a little brighter than usual. Clint rolled his eyes and turned to Steve for help, "Cap! Bastion of all things fair and honest and stuff! I won, right!?" He chomped another bite of octopus, eyeing how Steve was worrying over the sucker marks on Tony's arm. "Hey, i know you're upset because Tony's got some action from a cephalopod but c'mon! Help a brother out!" 

  
Steve just shot Clint a look about the comment towards Tony, making Clint pout. He kept on eating the octopus though, right through Thor's thunderous laughter. It was caught up in the calm evening breeze, seeming to become part of it as it brushed around them while they ate on the deck instead of the galley. 

 

The sun was setting, making the sky a blaze of bleeding rainbows that Steve wished he could capture in watercolor.  The sun was reddening, the sea limned in gold. Like a tribute to his lover, Steve mused romantically, swaying in slightly to place a kiss on Tony's cheek. Tony was in the middle of a discussion with Bruce over a movie ("Pacific Rim", Steve thought he caught the title) and how the actual science of something called "drifting" might work, if Bruce supplied the biology and Tony supplied the hardware science.  Bruce smiled knowingly and turned listen with Natasha and Clint and the rest of the crew as Thor regaled them with stories of great monsters known as 'bilgesnipe'.  Whatever those were.

  
  
Tony, being abruptly cut off, turned to Steve with a slightly annoyed face. "What?" He always did hate being cut-off in mid-stride.  
  


Steve just smiled at him. "Ahoy, there."  
  


This earned a little smile, along with a huffed "Dork," and a fishy-tasting kiss. Steve let the kiss linger a little bit, gazing into Tony's dark eyes, and noting that the gold of the sunset set them off incredibly. The smile on Tony's face grew deeper and turned into that wicked curl...  
  


"You ready to head to bed, Cap?" Tony murmured, sliding a hand down along Steve's thigh and squeezing gently. Steve nodded and reveled in the rush of heat that bloomed through him, that first heady tingle of arousal. "Why don't you tuck the kids in for night-night then? And I'll meet you in bed after." He winked and stole a kiss before standing up and signaling to the ship's captain at the other end of the table, who reluctantly left Thor's continuing tale.  
  


As the captian and Tony left to go to the wheelhouse, Steve cleared his throat. Several times. Thor really could spin a good yarn, as Steve well knew, and usually the only way Steve could gain attention was if Thor cut himself off. Fortunately, Thor was a good-natured sort of fella about it, and he dramatically ended the tale with Mjolnir dropping down dramatically onto the table, shaking everything and tipping a few glasses over. Some of the crew actually broke out into applause.  Thor inclined his head regally towards him, and all eyes turned to Steve.  
  


"Alright, first good day, people. A little bit of R and R to grease your wheels. But tomorrow, the real work begins." He was interrupted by a slightly drunk Clint bursting into song about swift rivers and being a man. Natasha shot a hand out and smacked him, and Clint dropped back in his chair, giggling. Steve nodded gratefully at Natasha and continued. "We'll take it easy in a few days, after we put some work in. 0800 strategy meeting." A throat cleared very loudly, and Steve looked up to see Tony give a little wave and a smirk that said otherwise. "Alright, 0900."

 

Clint actually shouted, "Thanks, Mom!" over to Tony who gave him the finger as he passed, heading for the hatch down to the cabins. "Dismissed!" Steve said a little more sharply than he should have, adding a more genial "And good night." before rising to hurry and follow Tony below.  
  
*******  
  


Tony was scrubbing himself thoroughly in the shower when he heard Steve come into the cabin. He was clean as a freak, prepped inside and out, and already half hard with excitement. They'd been interrupted earlier, but it wasn't gonna happen tonight.  
  


And Tony had been fixated on one lusty, filthy idea since the hot kinky play he and Steve had shared on the plane.  
  


He grinned, ducking his head under the stream, rinsing his hair, and predictably, he felt rather than heard Steve slip into the shower with him. A fucking panther, his man was. His cock got a little harder, and then kept going to full mast (heh, puns) as he felt Steve stroke his broad palms down his back and cup his ass gently. "Well hello, sailor." Tony leered, twisting around to poke Steve in his perfect thigh with a rock hard erection. Bless him, Steve was right there too, his thick rosy cock so stiff it was curving into his belly. Said belly rippled with soft laughter as their cocks brushed, then slid together as Steve curled him into his arms, giving wet kisses over his shoulder and up his throat.  
  


"Soldier." Steve said in a low, amused tone, tongue teasing Tony's ear. 

Tony shivered and laughed softly, rocking his hips up against Steve's. "Ohhhh yeah. My soldier." Tony growled, biting down on the sensitive cord in Steve's neck, grinding his hips harder. Steve growled back and they frotted hard and fast, rutting like animals. Steve's hands were all over him, pinching his nipples, groping his ass, fisting in his hair. "Oh you like that, 'my soldier', ahhh yeah you are, aaaallllll miiiinnnne." He moaned out, working Steve's cock against his, reaching up to play with Steve's nipples. "C'mon, my soldier, want you to come for me. I'm gonna make you come til you're dry tonight. I'm taking your first one right now." 

He twisted and angled til they were turned, Steve's body up against the wall. Tony bucked hard and fast against him, keeping up the nipple play, twisting and tugging the hot pink tips and teasing the tip of his tongue against Steve's, coaxing moan after moan from him. "C'mon, my kinky, kinky soldier boy, come all over my cock. I know how much you love that." Tony rasped, "Look down, look at our cocks,baby, come for me."

Steve dropped his head, looking, moaning loud and gorgeous and pulsed hard, his come splashing up over their chests and all over their cocks. His body heaved and clenched in an orgasmic display that had Tony biting the inside his cheek so hard he tasted blood, fighting off his own orgasm. Staminas. They were a bitch when you didn't have it backed up with super-soldier science. 

  
Steve groaned loud again and sagged, his powerful legs shaking and Tony felt like a god. Screw magical weather-hammers. He was a sex god, and his hammer could pound his superhero lover into submission. Impatient for the next round,

Tony quickly washed them off and then pulled Steve along after him. They didn't bother with towels in the warm tropical air. They stumbled over to the huge bed and Tony pushed Steve down flat onto his back. Steve wriggled in the cool fabric like a the secret hedonist Tony knew he was. Steve loved all things sensual. But sensual love-making wasn't on Tony's agenda at the moment. Maybe later, when he was trying to wring that last ounce of come out of him.  
  


Right now? Hardcore. Awww yeah.  
  


"Steve," Tony kissed him, smiling at the dopey smile Steve gave him, and he kissed him again, tongues tangling, "Steve, baby. You know how you love trying new things with me, right?" Tony climbed on top of him, his cock still raging hard. Steve's cock was quickly answering, and Tony took a few heartbeats to grind his spread ass cheeks over it, moaning as he felt Steve grow fully hard under him. "Oh god yeah that's never getting old. Mmmhhnn..." Tony kissed Steve again and again, matching his tongue to his hip thrusts, until Steve grew shaky and impatient and grabbed Tony's head gently, pulling his face away.  
  


"What was that about something new? I mean, I love this, very much, what we're doing, but I swear I'm gonna come again if you don't stop right now." His face was flushed and damp and his blue eyes were blown and shining with need.  
  


"Right. New. Mmmmhh." Tony stole another kiss. "Well, babe, there really isn't any way to explain it. Actually, there is, I could explain it, in really good detail too. But you know its always better to just jump right in and do it, that's my M.O., battles, sex - you- Mmmmmmh!!" Steve had pulled his head back down and kissed him again. He was rambling, he knew.

"Okayhh, mmmmh, this!" Tony pulled away, and Steve let him. Tony lifted up off of Steve, turned around and held himself up over Steve's body on hands and knees, his throbbing hot dick hanging down over Steve's face, and Steve's beautiful, gorgeous, write-sonnets-over cock was big and hard and staring at him eye to 'eye'.  
  


"Suck me!" was all the instruction he gave Steve before swallowing him down to the root. 

Steve inhaled sharply and arched, and Tony felt his exhalation hot on his cock shaft. He sucked a few times, then moaned encouragingly, wiggling his hips and making his cock slap softly against Steve's face. 

Never let it be said that his master-strategist boyfriend did not learn fast. Tony's moans around Steve's cock grew suddenly louder as Steve sucked Tony's cock into his mouth, and sucked it in DEEP.  
  


It was so fucking hot, Tony could barely keep from coming. They sucked each other's cocks like they were starving, and Tony's body grew shaky, his arms and legs trying to hold him up. Steve, his incredibly sensitive, understanding, giving lover, nudged them gently, and they tipped to their sides into more comfortable positions. And Tony was never so grateful for his comparative lack of height before now. Their cocks and their mouths lined up perfectly, bodies curling together. Tony wanted pictures of this, wanted to show off why a 69 was called a 69.  
  


Their mouths never pulled off and it was a full-on battle to keep himself from coming. Tony sucked wildly, pulling out every trick. And it was not quite a curse that Steve learned fast, as he mimicked every single trick Tony did to him. Even their moans blended together, and their pulses felt like hot echoes. Tony was determined though. He was gonna come with Steve buried deep inside him and so he played the very last shot he had.  
  


One of his hands reached up and felt up Steve's chest, and began plucking at a hard nipple. The effect was instant and Steve's entire body tensed and the moan he gave rocked through Tony like a tidal wave. It made Steve suck harder and Tony's mind raced but it was hard, so hard, so so fucking hard, hard in each other's mouths, oh fucking CHRIST. Tony growled and moved his other hand over Steve's balls, circling around the base of their heavy tight weight. His thumb pressed into the giving flesh at the root of Steve's cock, and rubbed over the ridge that led from cock to balls. He rubbed and massaged it, moaning and sucking and twist-pulling Steve's nipple. He felt the suction give on his cock as Steve cried out and tensing hard, coming hard, flooding Tony's mouth. Tony moaned in triumph and swallowed eagerly, working his hands and mouth on balls, nipple and cock until Steve was shaking and gasping, trying to pull away. 

A thick laugh escaped Tony, and he let go all at once, and they both flopped onto their backs. Tony was a butterfly's wing brush away from shooting so he mumbled Pi to the fortieth place, and kept going, timing the numbers to Steve's panting breath. Long, sweaty minutes passed as they both gained their equilibriums back. Steve, naturally, recovered quickly, sitting up and stroking Tony's hip lovingly. Tony sat up too, and was gathered into an embrace of kisses and beautiful resilient flesh.   
  


"Oh God, Tony that was incredible. Please, you've given me so much tonight. Let me make you come, sweetheart." Steve murmured in kisses, melting Tony's resolve. Well, Tony'd covered the biggest kinkstone of the night. Time for the sensual lovemaking. 

 

Oh such a hardship!  
  


"Want you inside me, Steve. Want to come, riding your cock, want your come inside me. Won't take much, I'm so fucking ready for you." Tony panted out in one breath, feeling very intense, reaching down and gently palming Steve's cock, still damp and just under half hard. Steve sucked in a breath and moaned softly. "Fuck me, Steve, fuck me." he whispered, panting harder, licking along Steve's jaw, gently pumping Steve in his fist now. Steve bucked and hissed and began hardening again.  
  


"Yeah," Steve whispered back, stroking Tony's body, touching him everywhere. "Yeah, I will, I'll make you come so hard." 

And Tony almost came just from the tender, loving tone and soft caresses Steve was giving him. The sensualist had come out to play.  Tony would never complain.

"Lie back, I'm prepped already, the shower," Tony gasped against his mouth, pushing Steve's shoulders. Steve went willingly, wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling him along, helping Tony straddle his hips. Tony's whole body was trembling, they both dripped sweat. "Fist me. Tight. Or I'm gonna shoot before you're all the way in."  Steve nodded, eyes wide and awed, making Tony feel even more like a sex god, curling a finger and thumb tight around the base of Tony's cock. Tony scrambled for the lube, stashed strategically under his pillow and quickly lubed himself and Steve's dick.  
  


"Tony, I can feel you throb, its so-" 

Tony cut him off with a kiss. At this point, anything said in Steve's voice, even the fucking phone book, was gonna cause Tony to pop off. Steve seemed to get the point and just held Tony's cock tight as Tony positioned himself and gripped Steve's fully hard (again) cock and started sinking down.  
  


Steve bit his lip to stifle a moan, and Tony had to close his eyes tight. Steve's face was just as hot as the rest of him. Faster than he should've, but that was okay since the painpressure took the barest edge off his impending orgasm along with Steve's kung-fu grip, Tony took Steve's cock all the way in on the first drop.  
  


The answering groan sounded like it was ripped from Steve's chest and Tony froze, feeling his cock pulse in Steve's grip, trying to come, but the super-soldier was a super-soldier. Nothing was getting out until Steve let go. It was almost painful, and the sharp throb spurred Tony on like a lash. Rising up and angling himself just right, Tony started riding Steve's massive dick at a brutal pace, hollering out at the feel of the hard flesh pounding at Tony's sweet spot. "Ahhh God! Steve, you need to fuck me! Want to come with you, god steve, fuck me hard, you need to come with me!" Tony cried out, arching. 

Steve's hand almost let go of his cock. Tony's eyes flew open and he grabbed at Steve's hand just in time. "Not til you're gonna come. Let me go when you come, baby, god please I want that!" And he rode harder, the protest in his joints a faraway thing compared to the fire his entire body had become. Steve's face was, if possible, even more awed and he nodded sharply, tightening his grip again, and thrusting up into the downdrop of Tony's body. Tony cried out louder.  
  


"Wont...ah! Won't take long, God Tony, Tony, Tony!" Steve chanted in time to his thrusts, taking over and bouncing Tony on his cock now. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and held on for dear life, wondering if he could die from pleasure.  
  


"Fuck, Steve fuck yesyesyesyes, pleasepleaseSteve! Comecomecomecome!!!" Tony cried out high and loud and Steve groaned loud and long, and suddenly the pressure on his cock turned from restricting to pumping, Tony was coming so hard his back arched til it cracked. Molten heat filled him, pulsed inside him. Steve filled him and it was glorious.

 

With a last long low cry, Tony collapsed forward onto Steve, who caught him with those perfect reflexes and held him close, smothering his face with soft wet kisses and panted "love you, Tony, oh god Tony I love you, so much."  
  


Tony just basked in it, returning the romantic words with garbled nonsense as best he was able, until Steve gently withdrew and nuzzled Tony back into the covers. Tony mumbled, pleasure-drunk, as Steve cleaned them up and climbed back into bed.  
  


"0900?" Tony managed, curling himself onto Steve's chest.  
  


"0930." Steve murmured back, holding Tony tight.  
  


"Slave driver." Tony burbled, sleep dragging him down.  
  


Steve chuckled softly, and Tony thought he heard him say, "Your slave, of course."  
  


 

Huh. That was something to think about...

...but the thoughts turned blurry into warmth and darkness, and he dropped into sleep with his lover, rocked gently in the arms of the ocean.  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to plot but it just comes out porn.
> 
> I'd say sorry...
> 
>  
> 
> but i'm not really.... ^u^

The next morning, Steve came awake with a start. It took him a second to process the gentle rocking motion that was actually putting him back to sleep. Mixed with the salty scents in the air, blended with the musky, sexy metal smell of Tony, still curled in against his chest, Steve sighed and called out quietly, "JARVIS? Time?"

"Good morning, Captain Rogers. The time is now 7:34 AM. The temperature is 32 degrees Centigrade. The existing weather patterns indicate that today will be clear-"

"Shut up, J."

"Good morning, Sir."

"Blergh. Mhhnnmmfff...Steefffe.." Tony mumbled, voice muffled due to his face burrowing in closer to Steve.

"Morning, Tony. Ready to get up?" Tony didn't dignify this with a response, because Tony at any hour of the AM was not anything remotely resembling dignified. Instead he grabbed Steve around the waist with one arm, and seized the thin cotton blanket in his other hand, yanking it back over both of them. Steve laughed softly and nuzzled in closer, "So, that's a no then?"

"Mrrghff."

"Alright."  And he waited until Tony had dozed back off into sleep before gently extricating himself from the octopus-like hold and tangle of sheets. He stood and stretched, enjoying the view of a beautiful dawning sky over the ocean. Since he couldn't run, a few dozen laps around the boat would work out just fine.

 

******

 

When he climbed back aboard the ship about an hour later, Steve was greeted by an interesting sight.

The crew had circled loosely around the deck, their duties briefly forgotten, all intent on watching three Avengers circling around each other in what looked like an impromptu sparring match. Thor, Clint and Natasha were all in crouched poses, and Steve took a moment as he toweled off to watch what would unfold.

Like a pair of graceful dancers, Clint and Natasha slid deftly over the smooth deck, leaping and spinning over and under Thor's incredible long and powerful reach. They were able to touch him occasionally, calling out 'hit' each time. But for each hit they landed, Thor took two hits from each of them. Thor's immortal years of experience were clear. Steve slung his towel around his neck and began analyzing the session intently.

At first Steve thought that Thor was merely indulging the two humans, but as the minutes passed, he realized that Thor was actually concentrating very hard on keeping both assasins in his line of sight. Steve smiled slightly as he concluded that the pair of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were working TOGETHER to try and take the demi-god down! Sure enough, as he watched, Clint and Natasha began executing what they had learned from Thor's attacks, and began to turn the tide, pressing the advantage of their speed and flexibility. Thor laughed softly, a dangerous sound, and he in turn began to move in more complicated patterns, trying to feint his way around them. But Clint and Natasha apparently had him pegged, and matched him, and without telegraphing, surpassed him, landing more and more hits.

Sweat appeared on the mortals, Thor merely looked like Thor. What was it that allowed Clint and Natasha to work so effortlessly together? Steve knew from the edited files he had on them, that the agents had been trained together for many years. They were obviously close, but there was something more to their technique, picking up on each other's cues without any visible or audible sign. Or was there?

Gasps from the surrounding crew at the display before them nearly obscured what Steve started listening harder for. Sure enough, with his enhanced hearing, he began to pick out quiet huffs and sighs, even soft high-pitched whistles. It could've been the wind and water to anyone who didn't know what they were listening for. But Steve realized that he was hearing how Clint and Natasha communicated to each other without letting their opponents know. He filed that idea into a quick evolving net of notions in his mind.

Focusing back in on the sparring match, he just caught the finishing move. Natasha had leapt into the air and performed a handspring off of Clint's upstretched hands. He thrust her higher into the air, higher than Thor's reach. Thor missed her by a hair's breadth, but it was enough. Natasha flipped gracefully, and locked her thighs about Thor's neck and arched, reaching for Clint who had spun behind them. Clint and Natasha grasped each other's forearms and dropped, using their combined weight to unbalance and bring down the insanely heavy (Steve could barely lift him) Thunder God to the deck.

Cheers broke out from the crew, and Thor laughed in delight, acknowledging the kill with a gracious wave. Steve was very impressed, and turned and headed for his cabin, the notions in his mind forming the foundations of the training strategy he would propose at their meeting this morning. But first...

A shower.

And Tony.

At the same time.

 

**************

 

Despite Tony's attempts to keep him waylaid (heh, more puns), Steve had finished them both off in the shower with an almost ruthless efficiency, intent on getting to the strategy meeting on time. Both hands slick with Tony's favorite conditioner, Steve had pumped them both together, leaving Tony an arching, moaning mess that demanded (very incoherently) to go back to bed. Together.

Steve, the mean mean man (hey, orgasms short-circuit his brain, you try coming up with clever words after the pinnacle of human perfection moans your name in your ear as he comes. Yeah. You can't. So there.) had drummed him out of the bathroom and started getting dressed. Without so many words (words = bad, need coffee) Steve got himself in order, then with a fond huff, dried Tony off, murmuring that there was a carafe of fresh coffee on the desk.

Steve, the good good perfect man, (coffee = brain on reboot, 58% and climbing per particle of caffiene saturation. Word processing increasing to match), dug out shorts for Tony and tossed them on the bed.

"What? No speedos?" Tony's voice was garbled only slightly by the continual gulps of coffee.

Steve made that adorable little confused face he does (you know the one) and before Tony could elucidate him, Steve replied, "You mean those skimpy underwear things?" Tony nodded, his brain reaching full processing, and a wicked grin on his face. "Tony, why would you wear those? They don't look as comfortable as regular underwear."

Tony's eyes widened. As quick as Steve was... "They aren't underwear, darling."

"They're not?"

"Nope."

Steve blushed. Oh he loved that blush.

"Okay...so what do you call men's...lingerie? Isn't that what..." but he trailed off at Tony's uncontrollable burst of laughter. The fond huff didn't reissue. Now it was an exasperated sigh. "Tony." He said sternly. Tony shivered. He'd never admitted it, ever, but damn that stern tone gave him the shivers. Tony wondered if he could talk Steve into a little rough sex, some spanking and maybe some ropes...he giggled. Goddamnit, Steve makes him giggle.

"They're swimwear, Steve! You rock your steak and eggs up in them and cavort and frolic on a beach somewhere. In slow motion, maybe..." he cut himself off at Steve's shocked eyes widening.

"You can't be serious! They're....there's nothing to them!! The back goes up...between!" Steve gestured in a weird way that Tony guessed was lobotomized mime for between the ass cheeks.

"That's why they're so sexy!" Tony laughed. "Look! I'll show you!" He darted over to the dresser and yanked out a bright red speedo. Two shakes and some fancy arranging later, he turned and faced Steve, spreading his arms wide with his most seductive smile. "See?" He spun and strutted over to Steve, who was now breathing hard and whose face had turned the color of a blood orange. (Hah, stupid colors.)

"See?" Tony repeated, as he turned his back to Steve and bent over like a stripper, rolling up against the supersoldier.

"T-Tony." Steve stuttered. "Tony..." he growled. Awww fuck yeah. Steve grabbed him and pulled him close, and began rutting hard against his ass. "Tony...Tony. The hell...you can't wear these. You can't..." Thrust. "Wear." Thrust. "These!" Thrustthrustthrust. "Tony!" And a hot groan and the hot pulse Tony could feel through Steve's shorts had Tony's cock valiantly straining to get hard in his speedos, but Steve was already done, muttering about indecent underwear swimwear and how he needed to change and how crazy Tony made him. All mumbled in Tony's ear, while Steve's limbs wound around him, turned him in his arms so they were face to face, and stroked and squeezed and kissed. Tony was on such an ego-high, it was shooting him past cloud nine and into cloud ninety-nine.

"Mmmmmmhh...you want me to..." Steve sucked on his earlobe and Tony forgot how to stand, deadweighting into Steve's arms. Steve, beautiful sexy sees-to-his-every-need Steve, would do it, too. He'd drop and suck Tony til he came if Tony asked. Unfortunately, not all men were created equal in that department, by science or other means. It was just too soon since his last orgasm.

"No, but thank you, baby, just kiss me and wear these," He reached and snagged out a pair of royal blue speedos, and raised his voice as Steve started to protest, "UNDER your shorts. I'm the only one who'll know they're there. Tease me all day with them, okay sexy?" Tony purred. "I'll love it."And he would too.

Steve just smiled and nodded, taking the blue swimsuit from Tony with a kiss.

Tony was SUCH a genius.

 

********

 

Tony was SUCH a fucking idiot.

'Tease me' with them, he'd said.

'All day', he'd said.

Jesus fucking Christ, he was so fucking dumb.

Steve took to it like it was a holy goddamn order to drive Tony right the fuck out of his own brilliantly stupid mind with TEASING. He could barely pay attention to the strategy meeting that Steve had called that morning. Something about splitting into two teams and balancing out superpowers with non-powers or some noise. Tony couldn't keep his eyes off Steve's body. Lower body. Crotchular region. The shorts he wore over the speedos, (And when Steve had first put those speedos on, Tony had honest to science, pounded his chest and HOWLED and lunged for Steve, but Steve with his stupid reflexes and stuff, dodged and hid this most beautiful sight under a pair of plain khaki shorts) those shorts were SNUG and Tony could just make out the hem line of the the speedo, curving under Steve's thigh.

And Steve.

Fucking.

Knew it.

All day long as they sailed for an uninhabited island in the outer-lying reaches of the archipelago to begin the training exercises, Tony was under constant threat of Steve suddenly sidling up alongside him and subtly (oh he could be subtle, he had no RIGHT to be that subtle dammit) rubbing or ...or BENDING over next to Tony or....god in FRONT of him.

Tony had been gripping the rail, staring out at the water, trying to be a good boy and not get an erection, when the cause of his suffering (sexy, sexy suffering) leaned over beside him. Leaned and reached and made a pretense of adjusting a rope that was hanging perfectly already out of a scupper. Tony leaned back and swallowed. Hard. Twice. His mind was already calculating both how and how fast to undo Steve's belt and get his shorts down and what the odds were that someone would come up on them while he was licking into Steve's ass.

"Hi Tony." Steve said, so sweetly innocent as he straightened up and turned to smile at him.

"Hhnngg." Tony said eloquently.

Steve's smile deepened and he glanced down at Tony's tenting shorts. He stepped closer and backed Tony up against the wall. He barely brushed their bodies together. Tony started to shake with need. Reaching out, he risked copping a quick feel of Steve's crotch, cupping and squeezing gently before reaching around and running a fingertip over the thong of the speedo. Steve shuddered and leaned his forehead into Tony's, stealing a quick kiss. "They feel pretty good actually," Steve whispered. "Don't touch yourself today. Wait for me." he stole another kiss, leaned back and walked away, looking back and winking at him.

Tony contemplated jumping into the ocean.

He was such a fucking idiot.

 

*************

 

The afternoon was nearly gone by the time they'd reached the island that Steve had come across in his quick research of the island chain. It was uninhabited, mainly due to the fact that there was lots of rocky terrain and no ready source of fresh water. It was overgrown with trees and thick, dense vegetation.

As they dropped anchor in the deeper shoal, Steve looked at the view and immediately picked out two high points on opposite ends of the island. The exercise itself was relatively simple in nature, and Steve had actually learned about it from watching kids play in Central Park.

The Avengers were going to play a very grown-up game of Capture the Flag.

After watching Thor, Natasha and Clint spar that morning, Steve had decided that it was a very valuable thing to learn how to augment the superpowered members of his team (himself and Thor, and to a degree- Bruce) with the non-powered members (Clint, Natasha, Tony - and to a degree, Bruce). Every single one of them had strengths and weaknesses, and it was up to Steve, as leader of the Avengers, to make it so every weakness could be turned into an advantage. He'd already thought out how, but he was hoping that via this exercise, he could have the rest of the team learn it from each other. He'd run one round of the game out, and see what happened, see how fast they could learn.

The rest of the Avengers seemed to approve of the idea. Clint and Natasha had bent their heads together whispering, and Thor had spoken on about Asgaridan war games that were similar in nature. Bruce had looked slightly uncomfortable and confused.

And Tony...

Well, Tony was wearing sunglasses and not saying anything. Steve might've thought he'd been asleep except for the way the covered gaze was pointed directly at him. Steve had given a small smile and a brief wink to Tony, who sure enough, startled and sat up straight, mumbling something about giving some standing orders to the captain, then walking out.

If they couldn't learn? Well...there was a reason Steve chose an uninhabited island.

As he stood by the railing, he shifted, and gasped slightly. He'd been confined to these too-tight speedo-things all day, and although he'd meant it when he'd told tony that they were pretty comfortable, he'd neglected to say that they were also somewhat ...uncomfortable. In the most...titillating way. The thong that was between his buttocks didn't fit so tight that it was painful, but when Steve bent or twisted a certain way (which had happened often today in his game of teasing Tony to distraction), the material...slid or rubbed up against his opening in ways that were driving him to just as much distraction.

It was something he'd never done before, something that in their exploration of each other that Tony had never asked for and that Steve (again- insanely distracted, his head still spun over how fast he'd come in his pants just seeing Tony in those red underswim things) had never thought to offer.

Yet it had always been in the back of his mind. Tony had taught Steve how to open him up, using his fingers. Taught him how to find that spot that drove Tony wild, and then taught Steve how to use his cock to work him open the same way. Tony was a thing of indescribable beauty and pleasure when Steve was inside him. He writhed and panted and the sounds...and when he came, untouched, just from the pleasure of Steve's cock inside him. God, it was incredible.

Steve wondered...what it would feel like. For Tony to do that. To him.

It wasn't that Steve was shy or that Tony was a selfish lover. Not at all. Tony was generous and giving and just pure joy and fun in bed. And Steve could barely articulate words once Tony had him so aroused. It just never fell out that Steve had the perfect opportunity to ask Tony to 'top' him. And despite his feeling that Tony really was generous, Steve had wondered if Tony actually didn't like to 'top'. That he needed Steve to be the one in control, to take him and press into him and hold him. God, Steve loved doing that for Tony, but he wanted to know, too.

And now, he thought he might have the perfect opportunity to make it happen.

Steve knew that one of Tony's weaknesses was not playing well with others. Everybody knew that. He could do it, under pressure, and do it beautifully, integrating himself seamlessly into on-the-fly-plans. It was just that Tony didn't like to stick to concrete ideas, always spouting off that things (variables, parameters, other math-like terms) were constantly in flux and that it was important to be flexible and do things off-the-cuff when it called for it. Which, to Tony's mind, happened way more often than Steve would like. They'd fought about it, sure. But Tony would always say he was sorry without using words, and reel Steve back in like a hopeless, lovesick fool. Steve had yet to find an incentive to entice Tony into actually sticking to a plan and working together with others.

Now, Steve thought, he just might have found the right reward to make it happen. And Steve would get what he wanted, and so it really didn't (completely, not totally, just a little bit) seem like Steve was using his body to do it. Bribing Tony with sex wasn't so much a bad thing, right? They were lovers now, they cared for each other.

The guilty pang struck him, just like he knew it would, because Steve couldn't completely convince himself that he wasn't taking advantage of Tony this way. Tony was a bad influence and was rubbing off on him. Steve shifted, and the speedo thong rubbed and he bit his lip. These blue spandex things were proof of it. It was a plan though. And Steve was going to stick to it.

The galley bell rang, and Steve headed off to dinner, wondering if he needed to call another brief meeting before they all turned in for the night. Tony brushed past him, heading in the same direction, smacking Steve sharply on the bottom.

No, Steve decided instantly. He didn't need to.

 

********************

 

Curling up in their bed that night, Tony could tell that something was preoccupying Steve's thoughts. And he didn't like that one bit. Steve's thoughts should be all about sexy times with Tony right then and there. So without warning, Tony pounced and flattened Steve out beneath him on the cool covers. He stole several kisses over Steve's patient chuckles, and then octotony'd himself around Steve's body, staring into those incredible azure eyes. "A million dollars for your thoughts." Tony murmured, stealing another little kiss.

Steve shifted a little and wrapped his arms around Tony, stroking long firm paths down Tony's back. Tony purred, he did, he didn't care, it felt incredible and he loved it so he purred, his focus blurring slightly. Steve could get him off track so easily. Tony inhaled deeply, which didn't really help since all he could smell was sexy, sun-and-sea-spray-kissed Steve. "C'mon, I mean it. I'll pay a million dollars for what's on your mind."

His answer was a lifted eyebrow and a twist of lips that Tony was still peppering kisses with. "So what makes my thoughts worth more than a penny, which is the usual going rate?" Steve quipped.

"You've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"This look, right now. Your head is in some other place than with me, where it should be. All the time." Tony pouted.

"Oh like I don't ever have that same problem with you?" Steve squeezed Tony's hips gently and Tony ground happily into the touch, pleased that sexy times now seemed back on track. He was so pleased that he didn't rise to a retort to Steve's words. Instead he slid his palms up and over Steve's chest, woefully covered with shirt and began a nice long grope of the most perfect pecs in the universe (He'd seen Thor's. Yes, they were great, but they weren't STEVE'S).

Steve arched his back and sighed, closing his eyes and rocking his hips up. "Feels good..." Steve breathed. Tony took that as an invitation to skim Steve's shirt front up and get them skin to skin. Tony gently pinched both of Steve's nipples and grinned as he felt Steve's cock leap in between his thighs in response. Steve loved nipple play. Tony wondered if he could get Steve to come just from playing with those perfect pink buds, no friction on his cock at all. His grin got wicked.

Sexy science experiment time!

"Hey babe?" Tony murmured, licking the shell of Steve's ear softly, dropping his voice into the most seductive tone he could make. "You wanna try something new with me tonight?" He kept his fingertips on Steve's nipples, but stopped moving them. He lifted his head to look at Steve fully.

Steve's eyes fluttered open, and grew wide. He almost looked...hopeful? Was that it? He looked more eager than Tony had seen him...well, since they started this whole thing. Steve nodded, breathing, "Anything you want, Tony. You can do anything you want to me."

Fuck. Tony bit his lip and dropped his face into Steve's shoulder. Jesus that was so fucking hot hearing him say that. And Tony told him so, "Jesus, that is so fucking hot hearing you say that." He pushed at Steve's hips, getting him to pull down his shorts. When the blue speedo came into view, Steve started to tug at that, but Tony stopped him. "Here, like this." Tony slid his fingers into the top of the speedo, gently pulling it down over Steve's newly sprouted erection, and kept pulling, until the band was snug up under Steve's heavy balls. Steve's hot gasp and startled expression were like little licks of hot fire inside Tony's body.

"Feels okay like that? Not hurting you?" Tony rumbled, fingertips caressing the blue fabric around Steve's flesh, but not actually touching skin. Steve trembled, shaking his head a little. Tony just stared, drinking in the sexiest picture in front of him, Steve's cock and balls being pressed up and thrust forward because of the tightness of the fabric. His gaze traveled up and up, over the abs that were now quivering with panted breath, over the pair of taut firm pecs with pink nipples still budded and tight from his attentions. Up to Steve's face, which looked flushed with desire, but also shy with confusion. He obviously didn't know what Tony was going to do, but he wanted whatever it was.

Tony bit his lip again and cupped himself briefly. He was going to stay clothed for this. It was so much hotter, kinkier if he was clothed and Steve was just undone and naked enough for Tony to play. "So, I was wondering if you would like to try coming hands free." Tony said softly, resuming his kisses over different places on Steve's body, avoiding his cock and his nipples too for the moment.

"You mean," Steve's voice shook slightly as Tony dipped his tongue into Steve's belly button, "I'm not going to touch myself? Tony nodded, mouthing along a delicious ridge of abdomnial muscle that flexed under the attention. "And you're not going to touch me?" Tony nodded again. "There?" Tony nodded a third time, exhaling a hot breath over the tip of Steve's cock before pulling away and sitting up. Steve looked aroused, but still unsure. "But how-"

He didn't get the rest of the question out, because Tony, wicked bastard that he was, had dropped his mouth onto Steve's nipple, sucking hungrily, his other hand pinching and pulling the other nipple. Steve's words were lost in a soft, high moan that choked in his throat. Tony groaned and smiled, biting gently as he sucked. He lifted his head, replacing his mouth with his fingers, working both pink tips, to rasp, "Can you come just from me doing this to you? Can you?" He repeated more firmly as he pulled upwards and twisted both of Steve's nipples in unison.

Steve cried out louder and bucked, his cock getting nothing but the work of gravity bobbing its weight, and the restricting slide of the speedo tucked under his balls. It was so goddamn sexy. "I'll work you for hours like this, to make you come." Tony growled and Steve cried out again and again as Tony brought his mouth back down.

It felt like hours. Steve writhed and twisted and arched, his hands straying towards his cock but Tony would either bite sharply or stop his ministrations in warning and Steve would clench his fists so tightly the knuckles cracked. Sweat began pooling in the dips of Steve's muscles, and Tony watched as his skin grew darker and more flushed, his cock going almost purple and dripping onto his belly, a steady trickle dripping down onto the blanket.

"Perfect, so good, uhnnn god Steve, do it. I know you can do it. Want to see you come." His tongue was loose and weary in his mouth, his lips and cheeks burning from sucking Steve's nipples, now his calloused fingers were plucking them in time to Steve's hips thrusting into the air, which were moving faster and faster now. "Ohhh yeah, good, like that, c'mon baby, I know you can do it. Come for me. Wanna lick your come off you, then I wanna come all over you, fill you up and soak you with my come."

At Steve's sharp moan and sudden tensing, Tony growled, working Steve's nipples faster, twisting them quickly with tugs. "Yeah, want to paint you in my come, come all over your tits, your cock, want my come soaking your hot perfect ass, Steve!" Steve stilled and Tony watched enraptured as his entire body tensed into an arch, his big cock visually quivering and pulsing. Steve yelled out and he shot hard, again and again, thick white stripes painting over his body, splashing even on Tony's fingers still working his nipples, which grew slippery with come.

"Yeaahhhh, perfect. Ahhhh god, Steve, you're incredible!" Tony groaned hot praise as he gentled his touches and slowly licked over Steve's body, lapping up the cooling salty come, cleaning Steve up.

His own cock was aching in his speedo. The tight swimwear had actually helped keep him from coming, but now they were getting unbearably tight. Steve moaned quietly and breathed hard through his nose, wrecked and damp. His cock was still hard, and Tony stole a couple of gentle sucks on the super sensitive tip. Steve cried out softly, suddenly trying to sit up.

"No, no." Tony pressed his hand into Steve's shoulder pushing him back down. "Lay there, I said I want to come all over you. I'm gonna."

Steve sighed and smiled so beautifully that Tony's chest began aching as hard as his cock.

Wasting no more time, Tony stood up on the bed and yanked down his shorts and speedo, fisting himself and jerking off hard. Steve was an erotic pinup underneath him, gazing up at him with lowered lashes, licking his lips, stroking his hands over his body, rubbing in the last bits of his come that Tony had missed. Jesus fucking, Tony was a bad influence on him.

His orgasm was closing in and he moaned Steve's name over and over, hips jerking his cock into his fist. Drops of precum splashed onto Steve's body and Steve moaned Tony's name....and slowly rolled over, and lifted his hips, raising himself up...and presenting his ass to Tony.

"Steve!!" Tony bellowed and came, came fucking hard! He pressed one hand into the cabin ceiling to steady himself as he jacked his come all over Steve's ass, painting it over each exquisitely flexing cheek and down between, drips of come sliding off of Steve's balls, clinging in droplets to the soft blonde curls.

Steve moaned wantonly and began thrusting his hips, and Tony almost passed out when he realized that Steve was jerking off with his ass in the air and soaked with Tony's come. He dropped to his knees and slid a shaking finger over the crack of Steve's ass, barely pressing on Steve's asshole. Steve screamed and came, the sound of sheets ripping reaching Tony's ears.

Oh....

That was new.


End file.
